


死循环

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 预警：蛇冬/盾熊，ntr，后面会有孕期play





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

“头，Winter Soldier找到了，在布加勒斯特。”

高大的身影有一瞬间紧绷，不过片刻就回复了往日冷静阴戾的样子，但是刚刚捏碎酒杯的手和铺天盖地的信息素彰显了他的心情。

“炸了联合国？”看着下属打颤的腿，男人稍微收了收硝烟弥漫的味道，“不错，他很不错。”

显然不是指Winter。

“这次我自己去，你们这群蠢货。”

 

（二）

“Steve，算我拜托你，别参和这件事。”

Natasha知道自己这样说一点意义都没有，她捏了捏眉心，T'Challa不会放过他的，年轻的国王内心充满了仇恨。如果美国队长也参与进来，一切就更复杂了，Steve不可能不明白事情的严重性。

但是事关Barnes，Steve什么时候冷静过呢？

“我最有可能活着回来。”

 

（三）

“这些李子好吗？”

他又耳鸣了，头疼的要命，睁开眼睛是小贩关心的脸，Bucky对他勾唇示意自己没事。

“我要六个，谢谢。”

隔着车流，对面报刊小贩不善的眼神竟透着一股兴奋，桌上的报纸判决了他罪犯的身份。Bucky没有按原来的路会到安全屋，他敢肯定那里并不安全，即使他不停的挑小路兜圈子，也甩不掉身后的尾巴。

他来了，Bucky绝望的闭上眼。

他不能回九头蛇，他不是Winter Soldier，他是Bucky，更何况现在……右手轻轻搭在尚为平坦的小腹上，眼前浮现的是一张遍布伤痕和血污的脸，那双漂亮的天空蓝眼睛不应该含泪的，更不应该是因为自己。

Rogers喜欢从后面抱着他的感觉，嘴唇蹭过颈后的腺体，感受omega本能的战栗，Winter离开了他两年，能再次闻到他酸涩如青苹果般的信息素，饶是最有计划性的九头蛇队长也忍不住想多这样待一会儿。

“你变甜了，Winter。”

不像调情，毫不掩饰的危险，alpha带着占有欲的信息素的让怀里的人湿了眼角。不一样，当然不一样，他的Winter现在闻起来像是成熟的禁果，原本青涩的味道变得香甜。

“也许我有权知道真相，是不是？”

 

（四）

五年前。

Rogers站在地下室的阴影里，这是他第一次见到刚刚解冻的资产，听说是那个只剩下脑子的Zola博士最成功的试验品。

超级士兵？Rogers没有这个兴趣，他不认为这个浑身湿透了的男人是比他更优秀的存在，洗脑只会加重资产的损毁，那些蠢货无法说服Winter Soldier替他们征服世界罢了。

“让那个老东西把我房间里的omega解决掉，否则我亲自来就别说我不给他面子了。”

到底是什么让Pierce认为他会被这种想劣质香水一样的omega吸引？可笑。

九头蛇需要超级士兵，更多的超级士兵，Zola为了保存自己的价值一直对超级士兵血清的配方守口如瓶，现在Pierce着急壮大势力，竟然把注意打到他身上来了。

回到房间时，那股馥郁的味道已经消失了，刚刚吓的梨花带雨的omega当然不会有什么好下场，他不需要不代表那些饥渴的士兵也不需要。

“头。”Rumlow的声音从对讲机里传来，“这次任务可能要提前准备了。”

他的得力助手似乎很头疼。

“资产……进入发情期了。”

以冷酷和残忍著称的Winter Soldier是个需要alpha给予慰藉的omega，很难想象这位超级战士的发情期是什么样的。Rogers撇撇嘴，打散了脑子里令人恶寒的画面。

算不上多体面正式的一次会面，Winter在发情期，而作为alpha的Rogers，硬了。

坐在电椅上的Winter好像是这间肮脏地下室里唯一纯净的东西，身上湿透了，他像冰一样在融化，不同的是，冰没有味道的，而Winter的信息素是刚刚结成果肉的青苹果，可惜这里可没有供他舒展的阳光。

感知到陌生的信息素靠近，作为士兵的基本素养让Winter在一瞬间抬头逼视潜在的敌人。Rogers露出来今天的第一个笑容，他很满意自己的样子印在了那双被发情期折磨到涣散的绿眼睛里，虽然这样的眼神并不友好，濒临绝路的奶猫也会亮爪子，更何况Winter呢？

“都出去。”九头蛇这一点还不错，对于命令绝对服从，没有人有迟疑，半分钟，这里只剩下他们两个人了。

这个人太危险了，Winter必须让自己保持清醒，嘴唇上的疼痛起不到太大的作用，男人的信息素让他想到了他最厌恶的战争，战场上的恍惚等于丧命。

他们都不喜欢与别人靠的如此近，但是这样的习惯似乎对眼前的人并不适用，Winter觉得Rogers偏爱他的眼睛，这么近，近到原本纯粹的蓝眼睛染上草绿的底色。

“Cолдат？”

“Подчиниться。”

Winter的俄语比他标准的多，带着omega特有的软哝像是床笫之间的调情。

“嘴唇。”Rogers点了点自己的唇瓣，Winter看着他，竟无法判断男人骨节分明的手和性感的薄唇哪个更吸引人，“嘴唇放到这里。”

第一次接吻献给了指令。

Rogers从来不是温柔的长官，Winter也是没有感情可言的资产，这样的亲吻显得毫无意义。

Winter的嘴唇软极了，看来把他说成青苹果并不恰当，他应该是这个味道的夹心棉花糖，咬开他的软皮，同他眼睛一样色彩的果酱会粘上嘴唇。那种小孩子都爱的玩意儿，Rogers有幸尝一次，他发现自己硬了。

Winter不明白眼前的长官为什么突然起身走了出去，然后有士兵进来给他注射抑制剂，一切都和以前一样，那个吻像是发情期带给他的幻觉。Winter舔舔唇，感受抑制剂发挥作用之后的清凉。

作为九头蛇的领队人物，Rogers知道自己现在的状态意味着什么，下身还硬的发疼，冷水伴着凛冬的刺骨也无法让热潮消弥。

他对一个omega有反应了，他对Winter Soldier发情了。

Rogers把冷水拍在自己脸上，手握住下身快速的撸动，他多久没有这样放纵自己了？这个大家伙如果是在Winter的身体里，被甜美的汁水和温暖的甬道包裹着，他会被Winter打湿，他指的是全身，omega的眼泪和淫水都是属于他的，还有散发香气的腺体，他一定要好好尝尝那里，他的牙齿会刺穿那里，完成标记，Winter将成为他一个人的婊子。

Rogers的喘息变得沉重，他睁开眼睛看着手上的白色浊液，顺着水流一起被冲入下水道。他闻到了自己身上带着硝烟味的信息素，碎的到处都是，他得靠着意淫Winter才能射出来，这样的认知让他心颤。

这就意味着，他有了软肋。

 

（五）

Pierce最终没有把Winter冻起来，这也是他第一次听到Rogers的从眼前任务到未来计划的长篇大论——总之，Winter Soldier必须活蹦乱跳的跟在Rogers身边，听起来很怪异的说辞。

“待在后排，Winter。”

除了Winter本人淡定的退到后排，给手里的M4A1上膛，其他士兵面面相觑。他们是精英部队，有时候会被安排给Winter配合完成任务，他们见过的都是Winter冲在最前面吸引火力，因为他会把对自身的伤害降到最低，他们可没有这个能力。

“队长，是不是应该让Winter在前排……”

Rumlow不敢说下去了，强大的威压让他抬不起头，事实上Rogers并没有看他，而是扫视后排所有的士兵，最后把眼神定格在带着面具的男人身上。

“保护好Winter。”压力从士兵们身上撤离，“出发。”

显然，超级战士不需要保护，Winter是最厉害的士兵，他能出色的完成任务。子弹从Rogers的耳边擦过射进对面特工的眉心，“突突突”的一阵轰鸣，一梭子弹例无虚发，埋伏圈外的十六个人全部倒下，头部正中无一例外的一个血淋淋的黑洞。

这是一个陷阱。

对面大楼里的目标已经成了冰凉的尸体，他们必须撤离这里，Rogers和Rumlow踹开一辆吉普作为掩护，面对密密麻麻的流弹他们撑不了多久。Winter的枪里也没有子弹了，他掏出匕首半跪在Rogers身边等待指令。

之前Winter发情时好闻的青苹果味被火药味盖住，Rogers皱着眉头，这让他心烦意乱，火药味越重，他们三个死在这里的可能性越大，起码，起码Winter得离开这里。

这样的想法绝不是以前的Rogers该有的，真要命。

“你们两个从后面绕过去，我在这儿掩护你们，到那辆黑色路虎后面给基地发信号。”他看着那双淡漠的眼睛和Rumlow不赞同的表情，加了一句，“去找援兵。”

前面的人不多，神盾局一样损失惨重，培养一个特工有多难他是清楚了，用Pierce的话来说，Fury那个老东西鼻子都该气歪了。

车门并不好用，Rogers已经挨了两个枪子了，腹部和手臂的疼痛让他更加清醒，速战速决。十点钟方向的枪口已经对准了他的脑袋，突然一把匕首正正刺进了那人的咽喉，那人张着嘴滚动着喉咙跪倒了下去。 

Winter躲过另一人不断射出的连发子弹，不要命似的一脚踢开了那人手里的枪，铁臂紧随而上，子弹没入他肩膀的那一刻，手里的人被掐断了脖子，了却生息。

“Winter！后退！”

Rogers把一脸无所谓甚至有点疑惑的男人塞进车里，他暴躁的捶着方向盘，后排的人一声不吭的看着他，对，看着他，那双眼睛透过后视镜看他的样子让Rogers觉得自己像个傻子。

 

（六）

Pierce听完Rumlow的汇报，交叉的手指分开背在身后，面无表情的思索着什么。

“他们越来越像了，不是吗？”Rumlow低着头没有说话，“监视工作不能懈怠。”

“是的。”

此时房间里的三个人，医生的压力是最大的，他不是没有为Winter Soldier处理过伤口，比这次严重的时候多了去了，被治疗的男人一如既往的安静，主要是身后Rogers队长注视的眼神让他出了一身冷汗。

幸好他是对信息素不敏感的beta，受伤的男人皱着鼻子，迷茫的看着长官的样子透着一股委屈。

Rogers尽量不去看白色的绷带从男人腋下绕着肩膀的样子，他裸露的上身和粉色的乳头，没有被alpha滋润过的样子。感受到危险而熟悉的信息素靠近，Winter不自觉的往后挪了挪，最终还是被长官困在了双臂之间。

惩罚免不了的，他违背了长官的指令，这足够让他受些苦头。习惯了，也没什么好害怕，只有一点点的委屈，可以忽略不计。

Rogers含着Winter的嘴唇，和第一次接吻的感觉很不一样，浓重的气息笼罩着他，最开始没有深吻，一下一下的浅尝，泛红的唇瓣被舔的满是水光，有Rogers的也有Winter自己的。

“士兵，任务报告。”

“团队任务……唔……”

Rogers含着了微微挺立的乳头，舌头逗弄着左边，手指也没有落下右边。

“射杀……神盾局特工……十九人。”Winter咽了咽口水，努力忽视身上痒痒的快感，“射杀高级官员，嗯，一人，任务完成。”

另一只手捏着腰的力度让他呼吸有点乱，Winter眨眨眼，依旧趴在他胸口吮吸的Rogers  
舔舔嘴唇，剥下omega的裤子，显然没人对他做过这些，吐着水的花瓣沾湿了被磨红的大腿内侧。

“不对。”

还穿着战斗服的男人单膝跪在他两腿之间，手指挑起隐秘小缝旁的粘稠液体，Winter看着他，脸上情欲的潮红很明显，却没有羞涩的痕迹，他不懂，这大概是惩罚，又痒又麻让他很不舒服。

从他体内吐出的液体尽数进了Rogers的嘴里，金色的脑袋埋在那儿，原本湿漉漉的入口在男人的舔弄下更加泥泞不堪。牙齿咬住花瓣，很轻，但是Winter不自觉的收紧双腿，直到被Rogers固定住，舌头在甬道内的抽插发出淫荡的声音。这样是有点疼的，但更多的是快乐，失去太久而被遗忘彻底的快乐。

“长官……”他终于还是开口了，“这次……我没有听从指令。”

Rogers直起身，在omega勃起的阴茎上亲了一下，Winter可以看到男人嘴角属于他的蜜液。

“是啊……”刺鼻的信息素让Winter坐不稳，被他的长官直直的压在床上，他想在这样的环境里寻找可以呼吸都空气，却因为Rogers的深吻被全数夺走。

“你让自己受伤了，Winter。”

男人到现在也穿着整齐，他则一丝不挂的贴着那些冰冷的金属扣，却被更为灼热的异物抵住身体的入口，Rogers的脑袋埋在他的肩膀上，那里离腺体很近，这个alpha仅用吻和气息就能逼的他发情，身体的反应骗不了人，他觉得舒服。

阴茎进入身体的那一刻Winter后悔了，痛，痛死了，这样大的尺寸，那里肯定被撕裂流血。事实上并没有，Winter能承受的比他自己想象的多，Rogers咬住他的脖子，像发情的野兽一样在他体内抽动，眼泪从小猫一样的眼睛里涌出来，男人也吭声，嘴唇弥漫的血腥味让他头晕。

又紧又热，被这样的甬道包裹着让alpha的侵犯变得近乎残忍，软绵的身体被抱在怀里，Winter整个人坐在Rogers身上，准确的说是他的大家伙上，这样很深，Rogers托着他的臀肉揉捏，让穴口被撕裂的感觉变得更加明显。

他根本没有全部插进去。

超级士兵现在却连睁眼的力气都没有，无力靠在长官的肩头，下身滴滴答答的热液淋在了击打他臀部的卵蛋上，他很累没错，但是小穴依旧欲求不满的吞咽着粗大的柱身，Rogers叼住颈后那个散发酸甜气息的腺体，直到怀里的人咽呜着射在了他的腹肌上，下身湿的一塌糊涂。

Winter丝毫不怀疑他高潮里敏感的身体会被大力的操碎，Rogers的信息素无法安慰他，他紧张又恐慌，不断的绞紧身体里的火热，任由那家伙一下一下的逼近子宫口，钝痛越来越明显，铁臂抓紧旁边的窗台，那里出现了裂痕，他不想伤害Rogers。

出乎意料的是，这位长官似乎并没有标记他的意思。Rogers的阴茎从他身体里抽出来时还高昂着头，男人拉住他有温度的那只手握住它上下撸动，精液射在了他的胸口和脸上，有些溅在了唇边，被Winter习惯性的舔唇卷进嘴里，他累坏了。

毛巾是温热的，舒服的让睡梦中的人咂咂嘴，Rogers庆幸自己还存在一丝理智，他不是被欲望冲昏头脑的傻瓜，他爱Winter但是也必须保护好他，如果他怀孕了，被九头蛇搁置的超级士兵繁衍计划就会重新启动。他愿意跟九头蛇一起征服世界，而这个世界里绝不允许有人伤害他的爱人。

“别再让自己受伤了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉末

（七）

他的长官喜欢吻他，喜欢做爱，不喜欢把他冻起来，喜欢跟他一起出任务，不喜欢他受伤。

这个时候的Winter看起来有点认真过头，他在写日记，他的长官允许他记下这些，有些话过于直白看起来很羞人，但是Winter不会害羞，Rogers就更不会了。

他们接吻，做爱，Winter恢复的很快，头天晚上累到需要由Rogers来给他擦身体，第二天也可以扛着枪跟小队一起出任务。

但是这次他得自己去。

“你相信Winter的实力吧。”老头子说的云淡风轻，Rogers盯着他的眼睛，那里的笑容让他捏紧了拳头，“你有更重要的任务，如果不想让我有什么不对的想法就少把他跟你捆在一起。”

他知道Pierce在警告他，关于winter，他们太亲密了。Pierce拍拍男人的肩膀。

“如果你愿意为之前的计划做点贡献......”

“闭嘴！这不可能。”

“那就好好的听我的安排。”

 

（八）

保姆的血弄脏了地板，真是麻烦事，待会儿还要自己清理。Winter瞥了一眼地上的尸体，眼神又回到了一脸苦恼的pierce身上。

“要来点牛奶吗？”

他是喜欢的，Rogers有时候回基地会给他带，看着他喝完再帮他舔去唇边的奶渍。但是现在他没有理会Pierce，他的这位上司偏爱虚伪的开场白罢了。

“你的任务紧急，别让我失望。”

Winter不是第一次见到他的任务了，在他杀了神盾局局长之后那场房顶追逐和那个带盾牌的男人，能追上他总是不同寻常的。先解决掉他的同伴吧，从这里砸进桥下的公交车可不好受。

好吧，可能是他低估了这次任务的难度，这个男人过于强壮和正直，他不愿意丢下同伴逃跑，而自己还被他打掉面罩，这绝对是Winter Soldier的耻辱，Winter在地上打了个滚站起来准备反击，对手却傻傻的站在原地。

“Bucky？”

“Who the hell is Bucky？”

这样的眼神太炙热了，Winter不知道为什么刚刚还在对战的敌人要用这么悲伤的眼神看着他，震惊和悲痛，那双蓝眼睛里的情感弄的要把他掩埋了，这一切让他头痛。这当然是进攻的好时机，快速拔枪，那个男人好像完全反应不过来，就死死的盯着他，好像在看一个马上就会消失的人，事实上他确实消失在炸弹爆炸制造的烟雾中。

Bucky回来了，Bucky还活着。

Steve被Rumlow带人压上车，Natasha受伤了还在流血，他们三个身陷囹圄，一切都糟透了，可是他知道Bucky还活着，Steve苦笑着心脏深藏的庆幸。

“他看着我，像是不认识我。”

“他是你失去的那个人吗？”

“我失去了他七十年。”

Sam一边给因为失血过多的女士按住伤口一边看着他们魂不守舍的队长，不久前这个人还带着微笑告诉他“我没有快乐。”

 

（九）

Winter是最后一个回来的，他的机械臂损坏，所幸并不严重，糟糕的是他的情绪不对劲，维修人员小心翼翼的处理那块“烧伤”。

他失控了，所有人都拿枪指着他，有些是一起做过任务的同伴，不，他们可没有把他一个资产当做同伴。头疼的要命，脸上也是，Pierce给的那一巴掌没什么用，他什么都想不起来。

“桥上的那个男人是谁？”Pierce脸上凝重的表情似乎给了他答案，“我认识他。”

Pierce不打算给他回答。

“给他洗脑，重新来过。”

有多久没洗脑了，Rogers长官一直不让他进冷冻仓也不给他洗脑，他都快不记得那种忘记一切的恐惧了。电流从脑部蔓延全身的疼痛让Winter完全压抑不住凄厉的惨叫，久违的痛苦硬生生的逼出眼泪。

Rumlow为难的看着瘫软在电椅上的人，额间全是疼出的冷汗，他倒是没什么特殊的感觉，只是觉得对曾经并肩作战的搭档有些残忍，Rogers已经回来了，不知道他会怎么样。

Rogers比他想象的冷静的多，除了踹伤了门口的两个警卫，在见到Winter的那一刻他整个人都停住了，看起来和平时没什么两样，但是发红的双眼看上去像是刚刚吞噬入侵者的毒蛇，属于alpha的压力铺天盖地的袭来，beta医生看着这样的情形都战战兢兢的缩在一边，作为alpha的警员们差点给队长跪下。

好像有人在抱他，是个alpha，他身上有跟熟悉的气息，尽管他不喜欢这种刺鼻的信息素，但还是忍不住把男人的脖子搂的更紧一点。Winter只觉得头疼，他什么都想不起来，哪怕是十分钟之前的事。

“疼……”

当然疼，Rogers把身体轻微痉挛的人搂在怀里亲吻，Winter睡着了也无意识的往他怀里钻，像个摔了一跤刚刚哭累了的孩子，被舔舐过的眼角可能有些痒，扭头时蹭过男人的脖子，这样的姿态跟晚上被长官折腾的爬不起来没什么两样，可是Rogers笑不出来。

等Winter醒来，他又会全忘了，像他们第一次见面那样冰冷。

 

（十）

“Bucky，你认识我。”

“闭嘴！”

整个局面都失控了，他没能阻止美国队长破坏他们的计划，但是为什么他不逃，为什么要救他？他是Winter不是什么Bucky。

Steve结结实实的挨了Bucky几拳，倒下又撑起身体，他的Bucky就在这儿，Steve想的要发疯了，他丢下了盾，都好，如果Bucky必须完成他的任务，没关系的。

“因为我会陪你到世界尽头。”

他早就该给Bucky的回答，就算下一秒就要死了也没关系，还好自己说了，还好他听到了。耳旁的轰鸣好像全部停止了一样，Bucky的拳头也没有落下来，他伸手温柔的抹干净他脸上的眼泪，哦，他的Bucky都不知道自己在哭。

陪你到世界尽头。

这样沉重又深情的字眼彻底烧毁了自己的理智，Winter觉得自己像是处于宇宙混沌的黑洞里，他好像要想到什么思绪又被打断。河水太冷了，这样的刺骨能让他好受一点，他救了自己任务。

Steve浑身都疼，他坐不住的，Bucky的手臂被他扭断了也撑不起来，他们就这样挤贴着对方的身体和唇瓣，Steve所有的力气都用在搂紧爱人上了。

Bucky把Steve从水里救上来，身体失去平衡压在他身上，又累又晕的身体几乎无法动弹，至于Steve什么时候捧着他的脸接吻也没什么印象了。和Rogers的很不同，这个男人好像很没有安全感，即使怕咬疼他也还是一下比一下重，含糊不清的呢喃着“对不起”。

直到Steve因为体力不支晕过去Bucky才能踹口气，这人放在自己腰间的手却是一点没松。

你为什么这么害怕呢？

有些问题他没法等到Steve给他答案，Bucky看着昏睡的人依然紧皱的眉头，他得走了。

 

（十一）

“相信我！我刚刚看到他了！真的！”

小男孩扯着爸爸的袖子让他看向刚刚美国队长站的方向，现在那里只有移动的人潮。

让小家伙激动不已的那个人正把另一个男人压在博物馆厕所的隔间板上深吻。Bucky是手臂早就好了，血清的效果虽然没有Steve的好但是也起了作用，这次男人越过手臂搂住他的腰，这样的姿势很方便Bucky推开他逃跑。

但是他不想。

强烈的吮吸变成旖旎的舔吮，从嘴唇到下巴，再到脖子，Steve温热的气息几乎裹住了他的全部感官，他的信息素很淡很温暖，像柑橘，让他想到了那种阳光的眼神，跟他本人很像。

“你来这里，你也想记起来是不是？”

Bucky点头，他看了关于“过去”的资料，美国队长，咆哮突击队，唯一牺牲的人……他什么都记不清了，也许眼前的人可以告诉他更多。

“我都会告诉你，Bucky。”Steve含住他的耳垂，那里是和脸颊一样的温度，“你会知道一切。”

这样细密的吻离腺体越来越近，Bucky的味道淡了许多，可不是吗？他们都染上了七十年的风雪，他十六岁的时候隔壁的琼斯太太还一直吓唬说要把他俩抓走做成水果拼盘。

Steve把手伸进Bucky松垮的牛仔裤，握住他勃起的柱身，看来自己的信息素对他还是有吸引力的，Steve希望自己能笑一笑。Bucky没有挣扎或者推开他，下巴搭在他的肩膀上一动不动，除了越来越浓郁的信息素以外没有任何动作。

手指的侵入大概让他不舒服了，Steve确实不擅长做这个，他们还在布鲁克林的时候Bucky总是眨巴着眼睛拉住他的手放进自己身体里，他是个好老师，只是那时的自己学不好。

“Bucky……”

手指划过花瓣间隐秘的细缝，指尖碰到的地方湿的要命，水渍滑成了一片。Steve的手开始弯曲剐蹭，他太清楚爱人的敏感点了，Bucky颤抖着蹭着他的脖子，那里湿乎乎的一片，有汗和眼泪，在Steve吻上发红的腺体时高潮了，下身流出的蜜液滴滴答答的淋在他手上。

Steve满足的舔了舔唇，单手把Bucky搂在胸前，另一只手抬到他眼前。omega的整个身体因为高潮还僵硬著，脑子里一阵一阵的放空，失神好一会儿，虚茫的视线才看到Steve修长的食指上是半透明的从花穴中流出的蜜汁。 

他们都没有下一步动作，就这样抱在一起，在这样一个奇怪的狭小空间里还透着两人略带疲惫的喘气声，Steve来到未来之后从来没有这样满足，整颗心都被怀里的人填的满满当当。

“我们回家吧，Bucky。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接第一章的蛇熊肉
> 
> 孕期预警，宝宝受伤预警

（十二）

西伯利亚的冬天真的很冷，其实Bucky在这里待过很长一段时间，被冻起来的时候大多是在这里度过的，周围黑漆漆的一片，冷冻仓微弱的光亮能让他勉强看清Rogers的身形。

其实也看不全，现在他跪在地上，双膝已经麻木了，嘴里吞吐着唯一有温度的东西，Rogers的手按在他的脑后一下一下的把阴茎往里推。

“我从来没有让你做个这个……”Rogers的喉咙里发出像野兽一样的喘息，“你给美国队长做过这个吗？”

明知道含住自己阴茎的人无法回答，Rogers知道自己想的是什么，他的Winter始终护住腹部的手刺的他心脏生疼，上次这样是什么时候？那艘航母爆炸的时候他还没回到自己身边。

Bucky抬头看着他，这样的Rogers太陌生了，九头蛇的人都是一样，包括Winter时期的自己，冷血残暴，杀人如麻。可是Rogers从来没有这样对他过，喉咙火辣辣的疼让他不得不认清现实。

“别咬。”他嘶哑的声音传来，随即下体猛的一耸，手也顺着那个动作将Bucky的头向下一压。

 “嗯！”突如其来的动作Bucky呻吟出声。

“张开嘴，对，让我进喉咙里去……”  

“嗯……对，宝贝……就这样……”  

喉咙渐渐的适应了Rogers的粗大，让他从口腔插入喉咙深处。大力穿过时，口中每一寸都被无情的摩擦，满嘴都是属于他的味道，口里的津液被搅弄出来顺着柱身缓缓滴落。

僵硬的身体被人猛地向后推，以为要摔到地上时Rogers捏紧了他的肩膀，精液喷射在错愕的脸上，Bucky的睫毛和嘴角都挂着白浊，呆愣的人甚至依照习惯伸出舌头飞快地舔了一下嘴唇，这让他尝到了Rogers的味道。

刚刚发泄完的人蹲了下来，越来越靠近的信息素让Bucky的裤子湿了一片，怀孕的omega哪受得了这样的侵袭，双腿之间黏糊糊的蜜液弄湿了大腿，果酱的甜味让往后挪动的人看起来像可口又无措的羊羔，Rogers几乎是撕开他的裤子，手指插入吐水的穴口。

“你滚开……嗯……”

毫无杀伤力的威胁，眼泪汪汪的想踢开他的手，却因为膝盖的疼痛而被轻易钳住，他根本不知道这样的自己有多诱人，让人只想把他按在怀里狠狠欺负。

“你忘了我们在一起有多快乐？Winter。”Rogers抓住他的脚踝向旁边拉开，被手指的抽插带出的粉色软肉暴露在空气中，“别告诉我你还想给美国队长守贞，是我先拥有你的！”

暴露在冷空气中的皮肤紫一片红一片，Bucky注射的劣质血清在这个时候就没那么好用了。因为怀孕而涨大的乳肉被揉成了淫靡的形状，疼，又涨又疼，Rogers并没有含住硬挺的乳头，鼻尖蹭着那一处过去。发抖的人萦绕着一股奶香遮盖了原来的清甜气息，他并不讨厌。

温热腥甜的液体流到Rogers手上，粘上奶水的手指插入Bucky的口腔，他没法叫出声，也没法反抗，男人的膝盖在他小腹的正上方，手指也在吐水的肉穴里弯曲扣弄，太明显的异物感让身体变得更加敏感。

“嘘，Winter，我在帮你。”Rogers亲亲了他的嘴角，因为Bucky抗拒的偏头错过了唇瓣，“你不想让其他人看到对吗？”

“你喷奶的胸和流水的小洞。”

他们处于六个环状排列的冷冻仓中间，里面的人在沉睡，等待被他们的拥有者唤醒，只要Rogers想，这些Winter Soldiers就会醒来，看到他们的同类以怎么的姿态服务长官。

Rogers仅用手指就让他高潮了，不痛快不满足，连绵的高潮像阴雨天一样折磨人，手指抽出来后蜜液在男人的制服裤上留下了一小滩水渍。Bucky整个人躺在Rogers，双腿痉挛着发抖，左胸被含在男人嘴里，舌头一圈一圈的逗弄乳晕，把析出的奶水尽数舔舐干净，而另一边只能任由它流到胸下形成乳白色的水痕。

太冷了，Bucky贴着Rogers的制服，他的左臂就靠着那人胸口九头蛇的标志，像他怎么做也逃不开的罪恶。

 

（十三）

房间看起来很简陋，但也有Bucky生活的痕迹。水池里没有洗干净的打蛋器，冰箱上被撕开只吃了一块的糖，这种糖还是自己买回来让他尝尝的，Bucky说很甜。

特种兵来的很快，Bucky还没有回来。

“队长，九头蛇的人来过了。”

Sam希望Steve能够冷静下来，如果和军队起冲突事情就麻烦了。

特种兵们面面相觑，美国队长好像不太对劲，他们冲进房间时这里还是完好的，可是队长好像经历了一场恶战，紧握的拳头和慎人的目光让人莫名战栗。

“把枪收起来。”他说的很轻，“不准破坏这里。”

要是Bucky还回来呢，总要有一丝希望。

“我不希望是你包庇了Barnes，队长。”Russ探员的脸色很不好，“即使他是您的朋友，您会重视法律的对吗？”

“三个月前他从你那儿逃跑，这次事故现场的监控，我不知道你还有什么证据给他脱罪。”年轻的国王冷笑着看着眉头紧锁的Steve。

所有人都在给Bucky定罪，他们根本不想去探知真相，就因为他曾经是“九头蛇臭名昭著的杀手”，Steve扫视了一圈在场的所有人。

“我会找到他，搞清楚事情的真相。”Steve迎上T'Challa带着仇恨的眼神，“在此之前没有人可以伤害他。

“还有，他是我的爱人。”

 

（十四）

Bucky醒来的时候是在管理员休息的房间，这里是不允许资产进入的，为了保障长官们的安全，不受控制的资产在进行洗脑前都不会靠近这里。  
桌子上还有一把手枪和一根电棍，手枪是他熟悉的那种COP357，可能是Rogers的也可能不是，这里没有其他人。

这个废弃工厂才是冷冻Winter Soldier的地点的机密，也只有内部人员才知道，没有人看守却是摄像头密布，现在Rogers把他关在这里，他逃不出去的。

Bucky观察着这里的一切，铁门，从外面上锁，即使被砸开了也会触动警报，尴尬的是他现在连站起来都做不到，更别提砸门然后打晕Rogers逃跑，起码现在的他做不到，Bucky摸了摸自己的肚子，三个月的肚子并不显怀，也不稳定，他得好好保护这个小家伙。

Rogers进来的时候是拿着食物的，热汤在这样的冰天雪地里很奢侈，Bucky看着递到嘴边的汤匙，偏过头去没有理会他。

“Winter……”

无奈的叹息传来，好像他是不吃药闹脾气的小孩子，这样的宠溺不应该属于Rogers。

突然脸被强行掰过来，Rogers用嘴把汤过渡到了Bucky嘴里，舌头的入侵让他不得不把汤咽下去，却又呛出了眼泪。细密的睫毛粘上了泪珠，眼睛哭的通红，扁嘴的样子看起来又委屈又诱惑。Rogers觉得自己某个部位在涨大。

等Bucky把汤喝完脸上才有了点血色，也许他得跟眼前的男人谈一谈，他再也不是Winter了，他是Bucky Barnes，九头蛇也不是正义的存在，如果Rogers愿意放他离开这里……

头顶突然出现的阴影打断了他的思绪，Rogers整个人压在了他身上，随之而来的深吻让他差点忍不住要反击，而铁臂下一秒就被手铐锁在了床头，alpha的力气能轻易的压住他的右手，好像什么事都不能打断这个吻。

深入的舌头将呻吟声搅的无比破碎，Rogers按住Bucky颈后的腺体，手指沿着那一块绕圈，香甜的信息素勾引着alpha来撕碎他。

不，不可以，Bucky惊慌的用膝盖抵住Rogers的动作，男人裤裆处撑起的帐篷让他害怕，超级士兵的尺寸他是知道的，他可以承受，肚子里的小家伙不行。

“抑制剂……给我抑制剂……”

Bucky甜蜜的不可思议，Rogers第一次这样觉得，Winter一直是清冷的，不管是信息素还是做爱时服从命令的被动。

“你好软，我的宝贝。”

Rogers咬住他的脖子来回亲吻，但是不会安抚他发疼的腺体，揉搓乳肉的手也不轻不重的逗弄着微微颤抖的乳头，他知道身下的人不会求他——像任何一个被alpha压在身下操干的omega一样，求他给予更多。即使Rogers希望如此，Winter注定成为他一个人的婊子，他早就该在他柔软的小洞里射满精液，或者是全身，他去做任务时屁股里还夹着自己的精液。

Rogers发狠一样的捅进去，他的Winter在尖叫，这样的声音好听极了，他湿的很快，胸高高的挺起来，像母亲一样分泌乳汁，不过现在是伺候丈夫的时间，Rogers毫不客气的吮吸那些腥甜的汁水，直到身下的omega到达第一个高潮。

“只是这样你就能高潮吗？”Rogers狠狠的挺动了两下，“美国队长把你的身体调教的真淫荡。”

不是，不是这样。Bucky发出细弱的抽泣声，处于高潮中敏感的身体并没有被温柔对待，伏在身上的人几乎把他操成了一滩水，除了接受什么都做不了。

高潮的热液冲刷着阴茎的前端，他的Winter总有办法让他退化成最原始的样子，第一次见到他的时候就知道了不是吗？欲望完全淹没了男人的理智，这次他用上了牙齿，在爱人白皙的乳肉上留下牙印，不理会omega的抗拒和哭喊一下一下的顶进狭窄的子宫口。

越来越清晰的钝痛让Bucky清醒过来，不是被凌虐的甬道，小腹的疼痛让他不停的冒冷汗。

“停下，停下……疼……肚子……疼……”

对，他怀孕了。Rogers操干的速度慢下来，孩子是美国队长的，而他迟早要带Winter回到九头蛇，如果他们发现这件事，那个计划……不，没有人可以伤害他的宝贝。Winter不会回到美国队长身边了，有人炸了联合国并把矛头指向了他，那些所谓的正派没打算抓活的。

这个孩子只会变成Winter的拖累和噩梦。Rogers  
轻轻摩擦着Winter嫣红的唇，若即若离的不停轻吮，柔软的舌尖强硬的插入了双唇之间，带着情欲气息来回舔舐，软绵绵的香甜气息让Rogers沉醉，可下身却是残忍的插入孕育生命的圣地。

“不！不要！你滚开……”

下唇被Bucky咬出了血，不停滑落的眼泪让枕头湿了一片，Rogers抱紧发抖的人，试图用亲吻缓解他的疼痛，可是Bucky脸色苍白的像屋外的雪，身上的密集的汗珠让Rogers心惊。

“Winter……”

“疼……Steve……我好疼，Steve……”

上帝啊，他做了什么！

Rogers看着Bucky无法聚焦的双眼，他简直想给自己一拳，他让Winter受伤了，他是故意这么做的……Rogers深吸一口气把阴茎抽了出来，上面裹着触目惊心的血迹。


	4. Chapter 4

（十五）

所有的事都在往好的方向发展，Bucky愿意跟我一起回家，今天煎牛排的时候还给我递胡椒粉。

上了年纪的人还是喜欢用笔来记录这些让他开心的琐事，在Bucky睡着之后。不过现在自己到成了黏人的那一个了，他依旧不是一个懂浪漫的人，挑的影片让Bucky哈欠连连，但是他看起来远比自己认真的多。

准确的说，他无法让自己的眼神从Bucky身上撤回，他那么安静，毫无防备的依赖他，却又紧张的注意周围的一切，像是能被厨房里落下的水滴惊吓到的猫，Steve随时准备接住扑向他怀里的猫咪。

现在Steve侧躺在Bucky身边，原本他们是分开睡的，直到他半夜看到头发乱糟糟的人坐在床边，手里抱着揉皱的枕头。

他又做噩梦了。

Steve把可怜的枕头解救出来，搂住眼神涣散的Bucky，他听到比喘气声还小的呼唤，他在叫“Steve”，是疑问语气。

“是的，是的。”

他又不说话了，但是Steve感受到了那些紧绷的肌肉慢慢放松，还好还好，Steve亲亲Bucky的脖子，也许胡渣刺得他有点痒，偏头的时候嘴唇蹭到了男人的脸，他是不小心，但是Steve看起来很开心。这样一来Steve也没法好好睡觉了，看来还是要待在一起才能让人安心。

“Steve……”

“嗯？”

“我没事……”

手臂又缩紧了点，Bucky整个人蜷缩在Steve怀里，明明自己的身形也不小，可是就这么丁点大的地方被他定义成全世界，这里是安全的。

“好，晚安。”

周围又安静了，除了Steve的呼吸和心跳，Bucky甚至听不见自己的，他伸手环住男人的脖子，这样的姿势像是这个人被搂着，头靠头，脸贴脸，Steve哭笑不得的习惯着手臂的酸麻感。

“……Steve？”

“还在这儿呢。”

男人的嘴唇似乎碰到了他的额头，Bucky闭上眼睛，这次他没有梦到满地的血迹或者哭泣的灵魂，什么都没有，一觉到天亮，天亮之后他还在缩在Steve怀里，这大概是上帝给他最好的恩赐和救赎。

 

（十六）

讨人厌的手机铃声响起时，Steve正抹干净爱人嘴角处的奶油，下午茶时间硬生生被夺走了，连带着接电话时的语气都冷了几分。Fury可不管这些，美国队长的假期够长了，被各种压力折磨出了黑眼圈的Natasha对“蜜月”中的Steve表示强烈谴责。

“今天可能不能跟你一起共进晚餐了。”

Steve亲吻着Bucky的手背，语气里毫不掩饰的失落，冷静自持的美国队长在爱人面前倒像是黏人的幼儿园中班生。不舍的情绪在Bucky贴住他赤露的上半身时到达了顶峰，和下半身的冲动一起。

“Bucky？怎么了？”

“他让你带我一起去，为什么不说？”

自从他们住在一起，Bucky就很少说这样的长句子，Steve感觉的到，他在生气。两人的身体就隔着一层薄薄的棉布料，Bucky的脸和嘴唇就靠着他的脖子，温热的呼吸混着信息素直击Steve的理智，下身的欲望慢慢苏醒，苦笑着拍拍爱人的后背。

“我怕九头蛇的人混在里面……嘶……Bucky！”

在出任务前被怀里香甜的omega撩拨到硬的发疼，Steve的呼吸明显变得厚重，Bucky的手隔着蓝色的裤子揉了揉已经抬头的性器，偏偏脸上还是不明所以的无辜。如果不是必须出门，Steve不确定自己能够忍得住冲动。

“好了，换衣服。”

什么时候学坏的？Steve摇摇头，把准备离开的人抓回来要了一点利息，他确定自己的吻技不会再被对方嘲笑，一遍遍的用舌头描摹Bucky的唇纹，认真程度不亚于当年给赤裸的爱人画肖像。

“别让自己受伤。”

他总是坳不过Bucky，从小就是，或者说他不想把倔脾气用在失而复得的珍宝身上。

不是什么艰难的任务，美国队长连一点轻伤都没受就制服了恐怖分子，埋伏的狙击手也被队长的新搭档击毙，一个不剩。Steve挑眉，“队长的新搭档”还不错，他更希望是“队长的挚爱。”

“是你！”可怕的突发状况，哭喊的小男孩指着一身黑色作战服的Bucky，“你是魔鬼！你杀了我爸爸！你是魔鬼……”

直到一位惊慌的女士捂住男孩的嘴，她眼里是恐惧和化不开的恨意。Bucky记得每一次任务和死在他手下的目标，子弹没入男人心脏时，这个孩子正穿着睡衣在卧室门口看着他。人群开始冲沉默的人指指点点，没人敢大声指责他，害怕触发死神的开关。

电视报道剪掉了这一段，应该是被Fury拦下来了，但是这确确实实的发生过，Bucky知道罪孽没法洗干净，那些人的鲜血是Winter Soldier的一部分，他撇不掉。Steve在阳台接电话超过十分钟了，他能隐约听到了“审判”和“法庭”。

他不愿意发生这些事，最不愿意牵扯到Steve。

当眉头紧锁的男人从外面回来的时候Bucky伸出手臂，这是一个要拥抱的姿势，Steve立刻把他拥入怀里，电视了还在播报美国队长的英姿，现在他只是Bucky Barnes的爱人而已。

“Steve。”两个人都没有动，“你想不想，跟我做爱。”

 

（十七）

Steve吻着Bucky的鼻尖，他们都很热，鼻尖涌出的汗没有了，又重新贴上了对方的嘴唇。

Bucky不得不承认优质血清的超级战士性器也一样出众，Steve操的很深，但是没有大幅度的动作，明明自己也是超级战士，在对方眼里却像个玻璃娃娃。肉穴已经变得又湿又滑，几乎夹不住Steve的大家伙，灼热的吻落到脖子上，随之而来的还有军牌的冰凉，属于Barnes中士。

“还好吗？”

“你可以……更快一点……”

Bucky不擅长在做爱时发出声音，他会忍住生理喘息，更别说让伏在自己身上的人给予更多了。被快感染红的胸口也是滚烫一片，Steve含住乳头吮吸，没有用上牙齿，舌头温柔的触碰让兴奋蔓延全身，下身泄出的蜜液打湿了Steve的耻毛，作为omega淫靡的一面毫不保留的向男人展示出来。

但是Bucky在这种情况下还能颤抖着身体咽下低吟，哪怕嘴唇都被咬出了血红的印记都要忍住那样淫荡的声音，Steve好像不赞成他的忍耐，他盯着有点失神的绿眼睛，挺身的动作越发有力，所以无论肉穴有多想吸住填满身体的诱惑，都不得不在强烈的摩擦下颤抖着一点点吐出来。

“叫出来Bucky，你想这样不是吗，你都把我的腿打湿了。” 

闻言他有些无措的低下头，Steve特地拉着软绵的腿向一边扯了扯，让Bucky能清楚的看到沙发上的水渍，直觉告诉他Steve是喜欢的，他从额头到嘴唇的慢慢亲吻，再是脖子，再到颈后的腺体，终于在Steve咬住腺体时达到了高潮。

眼前的白光还未消失，Bucky听到自己的尖叫依旧在耳边，Steve咬破了他的腺体，周身染上了橘子味的信息素，果浆迸裂的甜蜜让Steve完全释放了欲望，阴茎操开了隐秘的入口，身下的人疼痛的眼泪渗入了他肩膀一块的肌肤里。

“shh，放松，Bucky，对，乖孩子……”

阴茎把小腹微微顶起，Bucky有些害怕，他想阻止Steve，张开嘴却成了愉悦的呻吟，迷糊间试着咬住男人的耳垂，当然没什么力气，Steve低喘了一声，猛烈的撞了十几下后终于压住哭喊的omega完成最后的成结仪式。一波一波的热流冲击着陌生而敏感的地方，Bucky颤抖着呜咽出来，又被Steve吞噬。

Bucky是睡着了，Steve没有他那么累，但是有些疲惫，两人挤着狭窄的沙发相拥而眠，醒来的时候已经到了深夜，错过了晚饭时间。Steve内疚的撩起Bucky的碎发，毕竟把他累坏了。

“饿不饿？有想吃的东西吗？”

这次Bucky并没有像以往一样摇头拒绝，努力思考的样子让Steve忍不住凑过去吻他。

“Encounter的蛋糕，要巧克力流心的。”

“好，上帝保佑还没有关门。”

Steve是高兴的，不能更高兴了。他总是期待这样的时刻，Bucky不再对他保持距离或者有所防范，就这样，告诉他想要什么，如果蛋糕没有巧克力夹心他会生气，像一个活生生的人，而不是等待指令的机器。

很抱歉了，Steve。

Bucky闭上眼睛，也许他们以前是相爱的一对，如果不是，他可以正视自己的内心，现在他很爱Steve，即使没有了Barnes中士的记忆，作为现在的Bucky，他爱这个有着耀眼金发的男人。Steve不该因为他的错误而承担别人的指责和质疑，他富有正义，善良勇敢，他是比太阳还要温暖的人，不该有这样的污点。

所以他决定离开这里。

跟Steve在一起的一年半，他收获了可以回味一生的美好记忆，这次他不会再忘记，这样就足够了。


	5. Chapter 5

（十八）

Bucky一直没有醒来，Rogers半跪在床边握住他输液的手，睡着的人并不安稳，时不时的皱着眉头，像做噩梦的睡美人。

医生不敢说话也不敢离开，他曾经是负责Winter Soldier的专用博士，在他失踪之后便被丢到离西伯利亚工厂最近的地下据点待命，Rogers找到他时他该就猜到，资产回来了。

“辛苦你了。”

他的声音很轻很轻，也许是离睡着的人太近怕吵到他，毕竟躺着的人即使昏迷也有七成的敏锐。

博士抬起手臂抹去发边的汗，他第一次西伯利亚这个鬼地方还有这样的危机，Rogers可能会处决他，他怕死，怕的要命。资产有了繁衍计划的资格就要被回收，Pierce先生大概还不知道这件事，这位忠心的长官已经动摇了。

“走吧。”

这里他还算熟悉，Winter Slodier从冷冻仓出来都是由他来检测心率，那些危险至极的超级士兵似乎都比不上身后这个人的带给他的压迫感。后面的脚步声停了，子弹没入心脏时博士还没来得及回头，外面的雪很大，很快就能覆盖血迹。

Rogers把尸体踢开，眼神冰冷的看着手机屏幕里还未发出的短信，他不知道Pierce的人多久会找到这里，但是应该也快了，包括德国军方也没有放弃搜索。

Bucky睁开眼睛，被拷住的手臂有些迟钝，没有人在身边，透明的药瓶分外惹眼，他不知道自己多久没有挂过吊瓶了，十年或者二十年，这种与普通人相关东西对他来说很陌生，包括肚子里的小家伙，Bucky盯着小腹看了一会儿，她（他）还在这里。

他以为Rogers会杀了他，或者洗脑，九头蛇对付不听话的资产很有一套，但是不包括找医生。Bucky重新躺回去，想着临近死神的时候他又看到Steve了，这两个月他尽量不去想那双蓝眼睛的悲痛，巧克力蛋糕会弄脏地板吗？

他没有去过维也纳，可是当矛头指向他，Steve一定会受到指责的波及。

外面的脚步声近了，Bucky闭上眼睛，在事情爆发之前，他也想保护Steve。

 

（十九）

“这里涨不涨？”

Rogers解开Bucky的上衣，内里已经被乳汁打湿透了，新手妈妈并不会照顾自己，胸部疼的不行也不吭声。他们在这里待了两个月，没有九头蛇或者神盾局来过，平静的不像话，Rogers从来没有得到过这种普通人的幸福，和爱的人在一起建造有温度的家，即使寒流的突袭让”温度”这个词看起来不现实。

衬衣是上一个管理员留下的，几乎裹不住Bucky开始显怀的肚子，Rogers揉捏着爱人酸痛的大腿，原本苍白的皮肤多了红色印痕，看起来像点缀了草莓果浆的牛奶糖，他喜欢这个。

手慢慢的上移，经过小腹时Bucky明显的瑟缩让Rogers抬眼看他，没有明显的恐惧情绪，甚至没有表情，这样的姿态无疑是告诉这个曾经的长官自己不会拒绝他的索取，但不能伤害孩子。

胸脯比他们重逢时大了一点，以前紧致的胸肌也变得柔软，Rogers亲吻着Bucky的腺体，那里陌生的味道挥散不去，两指夹紧乳尖，乳汁就争先恐后的冒出来，淋湿了他的手掌。

“唔哈……”

怀孕的omega就是甜蜜脆弱的天生淫妇，Rogers感受着自己颈后同样位置喷上的催情的气息，这个时候身体总比心脏诚实的多。

嘴唇还没有靠近湿润的乳肉，浓郁腥甜的奶味就填满了Rogers的大脑，他含住了嫣红的乳尖很有技巧的舔舐，他没有对身下的人这么温柔过，他会用到牙齿，他的Winter很擅长在疼痛中寻找快乐的伊甸园，他一直沉溺其中。

Rogers一点一点的把乳汁吸进嘴里，他喜欢这个味道，Winter一定也是喜欢的，他勃起了，双腿间流着蜜液，又甜又骚。

Bucky唇瓣动了动，没有说话，他不确定眼前弯着腰的男人会不会用他解决欲望。眼里无辜的水汽和刚刚被吮吸到发红的乳尖让Rogers骂了一句脏话，他把omega挺立的阴茎含进嘴里，舌头不断的顶弄着铃口，手指摸索着滑到湿黏的花缝，粉色的花瓣带着露水等人采摘。

“不……”

那里是上过药的，清凉的药膏并没有缓解被撕裂的火燎痛感，如果Rogers要操他，大概是又要受伤了吧。Bucky嘲笑自己，他从来没有想过自己有一天会怕死，作为杀手或者中士，他从来没有怕死过，现在的他只是一个懦弱的混乱者。

手指插进去时Rogers更深的吞咽着Bucky的柱身，喉咙的紧致让他发出低吟，中指在内里来回搅动，屈指抠弄着最软嫩的地方，Bucky的呼吸变得急促，在男人按住甬道的小凸起时射在了他嘴里，无神的瞳孔印不进男人的模样。

Rogers耐心的把嘴里的白浊吞进去，离开时舌头截断了扯开的银丝。

“你好甜Winter。”Rogers毫不在乎男人的呆滞反应，仔细的舔干净手上的蜜液，“我不喜欢这样的甜味，但你例外。”

他们接吻时Bucky也尝到了自己的味道，又涩又腥，Rogers没有了后续动作，给他披好外套，接下来是晚餐时间。

 

（二十）

昏暗的地下酒馆客人少的可怜，Steve走进来时就发现了，他似乎成了“焦点”。

这可不是一个好词，特别是那些人眼里的战争兴奋和杀意，这里并不像九头蛇的据点，可是邀请他来的人也是这个组织的一员，纸张上血红色的标志让原本温柔的信息素充满了攻击性。

他没有穿制服，简单的外套和球帽，标志性武器也被留在了Sam手上，左侧男人的手已经放到了扳机上，每个人身上至少两把枪，不计其数的刀具或者其他管制武器。没有人对他动手，不是九头蛇的警惕，而是不在乎他这个突然闯入的陌生人，所有人身上都透着可以随时解决他的自信，包括角落里两个接吻的女士。

“美国队长，很高兴见到你。”

男人从黑暗里走不出来，他的语气让Steve想起了七十年前爆炸中的红骷髅，显然这个人不是，他身上透着诡异的熟悉感，呛人的信息素压下了其他所有人的恶意，Steve没有理会他，眼前的人也是超级士兵，alpha的信息素较量算是开场白了。

“我们去博物馆了解过你。”

Rogers看到男人瞬间紧握的拳头，侧过身去拍了拍他的肩膀，压下心里的疑惑。

这是他们的第一次见面，Pierce从来没有给他安排过关于美国队长的任务线，光看资料或者下属的汇报都没有这种奇怪的感觉，但是他们之前确实没见过。

“你比纪录片里看起来强壮的多。”

“Bucky在哪？”

这个男人紧张了，Rogers觉得好笑。

“Winter在我这儿，我需要你的帮忙。”

拳风靠近肩膀时被Steve截住，劲风袭来，突然Rogers幽灵般的消失在原地，再出现时已经是悄无声息的摸到了他的身后，扳住他硬实的肩膀狠狠一个用力，一个过肩摔将他向后甩去，等Steve平稳落地才发现周围的人都离开了。

“我以为我能把你绑起来。”

“让你失望了。”

美国队长真是不讨人喜欢的家伙，Rogers靠在沙发上，有点头疼的捏着鼻梁，他的人里出现了叛徒，Winter的处境变得危险，他不可能让怀孕的人跟他一起杀出血路，Pierce已经默认他是背叛者，这几天解决的暗杀让他有点力不从心。

“现在九头蛇和德国军方都没想放过他。”气愤的男人胸口肌肉起伏的厉害，“你只能选择跟我合作。”

“你要帮我？”

“见鬼，我在帮我自己，Winter是我的omega。”

Steve显然没有之前担心生气，他很冷静，冷静的可怕，他不在乎这些，Rogers低下眼睛，这位超级士兵比他想象的更有自制力。

“Winter必须留在这里，我去解决九头蛇那边，你得说服军方。”

Steve没有说话，他不准备让Rogers一个人去九头蛇，如果他是有问题那Bucky就完全暴露了，自己的行动也会受限制。

“最后，Winter已经怀孕了。”Rogers盯着Steve骤然放大的瞳孔，心里有一股扭曲的快意，“孩子是我的。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孕期，射niao

（二十一）

流程的最后一步，监视器的画面切换到了另一个空间，Bucky静静的躺在那里，Steve离机器更近一点，现在不应该是睡觉的时间，但孕期都是嗜睡的。

他悄悄看过这些书，那时候他甚至不确定Bucky会留在他身边，却兴奋的规划着属于他们的未来，他们会结婚，能有一两个可爱或者调皮的孩子，即使Bucky依旧想不起来任何事也没关系，他会给他更多关于爱的回忆。

屏幕里的画面在Steve想继续往前时变成了黑色，身后的男人把遥控器随手扔进吧台。

他当然不需要这个，Rogers盯着美国队长的后背，他知道自己在笑，比起这个男人，他可以随时拥抱Winter，亲吻他的嘴唇，像丈夫一样照顾怀孕的妻子。

“希望你说到做到，他现在可不能继续逃亡。”

Steve听出了男人语气里竭力隐藏的担忧，熟悉感再次涌上来，军方早就不信任他们了，满脑子限制超级英雄的计划，更不可能因为他给Bucky任何好待遇。眼前的男人也好不到哪去，九头蛇的叛徒，信任的人里出了内鬼，Pierce的獠牙迟早要他吃点苦头。

“美国队长。”Rogers叫他，“暂时收一收你的无私，你知道军方没打算留活口，他们只需要给这件事应该交代。”

“我要见Bucky。”

Steve盯着男人的眼睛，那一片蓝色里的讽刺过于明显，好像听到了天方夜谭的童话故事。

“我以为能让你看到Winter已经很有诚意了，别得寸进尺，队长。”Rogers的手指在楼梯的扶手上敲了两下，清晰而危险的声音立刻招来了他的爪牙，孑然一身的美国队长再次成了杀戮的中心，“我不想用Winter的枪杀你，他会不高兴的。”

Rogers目送Steve离开小酒馆的大门，他不是一个人来的，或者说是他的那些朋友自作主张，担心这位超级英雄死的悄无声息。他走进地下室，这里开了暖气，比楼上温暖的多，扑面而来的血腥味让Rogers心脏一紧，John倒在卧室门口，房门上只有一个弹眼。

Bucky靠在床边，把枪收回枕头下面，房门外的试探性的脚步声当然瞒不过Winter Soldier，这里太多人想要回收他了，虽然他不想承认，唯一可以信任的人只有Rogers。

“做得好，宝贝。”男人坐下来环住他的腰，手掌轻轻的护住隆起的腹部，在凸起的腺体上留下吻痕，“非常好。”

尸体被拖走之后难闻的味道淡了些，Bucky一动不动的窝在Rogers怀里，小腿一阵阵的发麻。

“等天晴了我带你出去晒太阳。”

怎样才算天晴？Bucky没有把问题说出口，外面太多人要杀他了，他不是没有想过如果他没有铁臂，没有骇人的危险性，能不能过上梦寐以求的平静生活，现在他到为这样的自己悲哀，Bucky闭上眼睛，他甚至不知道自己躲在哪里。

“签字吧队长，他们给Barnes请了心理医生，为了你的老伙计被找到之后有更好的待遇。”

Tony比想象的更加苦口婆心，也有点疲惫，这次的爆炸充斥着阴谋的味道，但他别无选择，如果超级英雄导致平民利益受损甚至是家破人亡，那这些科技和超于常人的力量就成了一座活火山，政府的管制也在意料之中。

那张纸于Steve来说就是魔鬼的契约，他不可能签，也不可能让政府监禁Wanda，没有人有权力这样做。Steve准备去安抚慌张的小姑娘，至于Bucky，那个男人暂时不会伤害他，在想到完整计划之前，Steve只能配合Rogers。

Zemo被按在椅子上，眼罩还没被拿掉，男人丝毫不慌张，放松地靠着椅背，他当然不觉得“请”他来的是军方或者神盾局，这种秘密邪恶的手段可不是那些正派干得出来的，这些人只可能有着与他同样的目的。

“晚上好，Zemo先生。”这声音听起来像是中年男人，“晚上好，Pierce先生。”九头蛇当然要找到他，这群蠢货找不到他们的资产，比神盾局还着急。

“这是九头蛇合作的诚意？”

“您别无选择。”

 

（二十二）

Rogers的舌头让Bucky的耳后一片濡湿，怀孕的omega总是控制不住自己的信息素，清甜的果香混上准妈妈特有的奶味简直是粘稠到化不开的甜蜜，而此时，呛人的硝烟气味盖过了一切，他是一个杀手，却也因为男人的压迫感动弹不得。

“你知道我刚刚去见谁了吗？”

手指无障碍的插入吐水的肉穴，Bucky没有搭话却也无法控制身体的回应，那里湿透了，乖巧地将男人的手指含住，任由他扣弄内壁的嫩肉，噗呲噗呲的水声让Bucky咬紧了嘴唇

“Winter，宝贝，你也想要。”指尖的温度离开了身体，Bucky看到了男人手上亮晶晶的水光，“你湿了，你想让我操你，操进你淫荡的小洞。”

Rogers把液体抹在了Bucky的乳肉上，奶香味的源头被轻咬住，疼痛与快感硬生生逼出了他的眼泪，啜泣声催促Rogers给予更多，嘴里腥甜的奶水又度给了哭泣呻吟的omega。

“你以后要用这个喂他？”Rogers拧了一下乳头，马上引来男人一声惊叫，他的吻一路向下印在了隆起的小腹上，“真让人嫉妒，不过谁让他是我的孩子呢？”

“不……不是……”当然不是，Bucky觉得自己大脑昏昏沉沉的，但也从心里排斥这句话。

“这不重要，宝贝，美国队长会信的。”

这句话好像踩下了某个开关，Bucky在男人怀里激烈地挣扎，偏偏搂住他的男人更加强壮，怀孕的身体显得无力极了，Rogers咬住他的腺体，舌头和牙齿的反差让Bucky轻哼一声，蜜液弄湿了自己的大腿。

“泄了这么多？对不起宝贝，我的错。”阴茎夹在Bucky的臀缝之间，男人托着他的臀肉磨蹭滚烫的柱身，像极了之前Rogers用他的胸脯完成性事，后果就是他的脸上沾满了男人的精液，而那根性器也溅上了奶水，“饿很久了吧……”

Bucky只是摇头，Steve来过了，他不知道让他担忧的人是否安全，而Rogers只是着迷的亲吻他的脖子和锁骨，柔软的腹部挤压着男人的腹肌，一切都让他担惊受怕，紧绷的身体突然被抬高，Bucky甚至来不及搂住男人的脖子来保持平衡就被那根巨物狠狠贯穿了。

“疼！不，不要……这很疼……”

Bucky几乎被陌生的疼痛感淹没，自从他那次受伤，Rogers就没有强行进入他的身体，金发男人会吞吐他的阴茎，咽下精液，或者吸出让胸部胀痛的奶水，现在这种姿势让Bucky怀疑那根巨物已经顶到了他的子宫口。

“你猜美国队长在哪？”Bucky护住肚子的手分外刺眼，Rogers开始大力挺进，被软肉裹住的快感让他怀念极了，如果不是顾及那个刚成型的小东西，他真想在这里呆一整天，用阴茎堵住子宫口，Winter会怀上属于他的孩子。

“说不定我把他绑在某个密室里，让他看你在我身下浪荡的样子，哦……你又吸我，兴奋吗？”

Rogers轻轻地抬起Bucky的屁股，肉棒前端在甬道内摩擦，刺激的快感让怀里的人不住的颤抖，蜜液随着阴茎的撤出流了下来，将男人的耻毛都浸湿了。  

“这么喜欢吗？我的小荡妇，让美国队长看着你被我操很兴奋是不是？”话没说完，Rogers猛地将Bucky压在床上，阴茎又一次深深地插入了体内，“啊！”还没褪去的快感又一次卷土重来，怀孕的omega无力抵抗，只能任由男人索取。  

超级士兵在这方面好像永远不会疲劳，Rogers很喜欢深入深出的游戏，几乎全部抽出又重重的插入，窄小的肉穴哪经得起这样的折磨，被磨蹭得又热又麻，嫩肉被带出穴口，可怜兮兮的暴露在空气里，难熬极了，男人的身体上下耸动，Bucky的手垂在一边，没有力气抓住他。

“怎么像小猫一样软？自己握住这里。”Rogers抓住Bucky双手放在了双乳上，眼神涣散的omega无法拒绝羞耻的动作，本能的随着他的大手上下摆动身体，有液体浸湿手指，四溢的奶香让伏在身上的男人兴奋低吼。

“你就这么骚，自己挤奶？嗯？”Rogers含住了他的乳头。

“啊，啊……”开始的痛苦逐渐散去，一丝异样的快感升腾起来，omega甜美的身体不停的吐在蜜液，两人身体的交合出湿的一塌糊涂，淫水和他的精液让他看起来真的像落水的小猫，不可抑制的淫荡欲望让甜腻的呻吟逃出唇舌，

Rogers逐渐加大了速度，扑哧扑哧的声音在耳边响起，生理泪水因这承受不住的快意布满脸颊，挺立的阴茎涨得发红，Bucky在细弱的尖叫声中颤抖着再次高潮，乳白色的液体洒在了自己的胸前上，Rogers没打算放过他，“贴心”地撸动着可怜的性器，男人惊恐地不停摇头。

“不！停下！不要……求你……”

他咬住Bucky耳后的软肉，低沉的声音诱惑着痉挛的男人。

“没事，宝贝，Winter，射出来。”

Bucky尖叫着射出黄色的液体，地板上的水渍和刺耳的水声让他羞耻的咽呜，Rogers与他十指相扣，破开子宫口，微凉的精液冲击着内壁，眼瞳涣散的男人无力呻吟，只能轻轻地喘气，结消失后他已经昏睡过去，任由男人喂他擦拭身体。

“我真应该留下他，如果他看到了你现在的样子，大概也不会是一副圣人模样了。”Rogers亲吻男人带着薄汗的鼻尖，一如情人低喃。


	7. Chapter 7

（二十四）

Sam看着给自己处理伤口的Steve，即使政府的协议书已经戳到他们脑袋了，这位疲惫的队长也没有丝毫妥协，他把更多精力投入在消灭九头蛇上，美国队长变得更沉默，下手也更凶狠，连手臂被割破了，Steve也只是绑上布条防止继续流血，伤口的疼痛根本不算什么。

距离他和Bucky的孩子出生已经过了一个月，那天Rogers破天荒地要求他在小酒吧简陋的房间外一起等候，他知道这个男人慌了神，手指在腰带扣上不停按压，他们连紧张的小动作都如此一致。大概有三个小时，Steve的汗已经浸湿了自己的制服，Rogers也没好到哪去，医生出来告诉他们可以进去时他明显踉跄了一下。

穿着护士服的女士战战兢兢地抱着哭喊扭动的小女孩，显然哭声并不能吸引她父亲的注意，虽然她并不知道谁是孩子的父亲，但两位高大英俊的alpha都半跪在床边，面色苍白的omega还在昏睡，Steve擦干净他额头的汗珠，温柔地把碎发别在耳后，Rogers则充满敌意地瞥了一眼医生怀里的襁褓，转头专心地亲吻Bucky的手背。

最后Steve只来得及捏捏小家伙肉乎乎的手，她还没有睁眼，大概是绿眼睛，毕竟头顶的金发已经遗传自己了，如果小姑娘有Bucky一样的漂亮绿眼睛那最好不过。这当然是他的孩子，Steve不会相信那个男人的鬼话，他标记了Bucky，他们才是彼此的伴侣。

“再见小家伙，保护好你papa。”他清楚地看到粉红色的小脸皱了一下，大概是抗议任务的过分。Steve快不记得自己笑的样子了，一定很僵硬，还好小姑娘看不到。

Steve笑了，因为想到Bucky和孩子。

自从Bucky回来，他没有一天不感激命运垂怜，有了软肋也多了盔甲，现在又多了一个嗷嗷待哺的小家伙等着他团聚，很快，Steve站起来，手臂已经不再流血了，Sam心情复杂地在他的嘴角发现了笑意。

他们攻克一个又一个九头蛇基地，Steve甚至开始怀疑诬陷Bucky的到底是不是九头蛇，也可能另有其人？敌人在暗的危机感让他疲惫，后续发生什么都不在计划范围。

Natasha的手指在键盘上快速敲击，她习惯记下每个地方的资料，繁衍计划就这样毫无预兆地暴露在他们眼前。

“冷静！Steve。”女特工的脸色有些发白，她的alpha信息素显然压不住四倍力的超级士兵的，上次他这么愤怒的时候，电脑里Zola的脸碎了一地，“拜托，冷静下来，Barnes还没有被找到！”

“这里大概有一些不同寻常的东西，起码比我们之前收缴的基地级别要高。”Natasha转身离开，她得给Steve冷静的时间，而她不知道的是这位队长已经开始计划晚上的见面了。

“巴基，是我。”枪口抵住额头时Steve还在微笑，那很苦涩，他应该好好休息的，而不是在睡梦中也警觉得令人害怕，“还好吗？”

“这里很危险，Steve。”

他当然知道，毕竟溜进来就费了他不少功夫，这里的人越来越少，也越来越不可靠，Steve把爱人紧绷的身体搂在怀里，心不在焉地亲吻他的眼角，是的，美国队长在害怕，所有人都以为他试图拯救和保护Winter Soldier，事实上他才是被救赎的那个。

“等等我Bucky，很快，我发誓……”

Bucky闭上眼睛，他的Steve很痛苦，甚至需要他动用信息素来安抚，怀里的小团子立刻哼哼唧唧地扭动起来，捏住他的一缕头发，Bucky不得不把头偏向她。Steve用手指解救了那嘬头发，这是他们的女儿，他将用生命保护的人。

“我爱你Bucky，拜托，别再吓我了好么？”Steve苦笑，“你不是麻烦，也不是累赘，我爱你，我们会和彼此一起走到世界尽头。”

即使Bucky困得睁不开眼，也能精准地贴上男人的嘴唇，温柔碾磨，这是他的回答。

 

（二十五）

Rogers回来已经是几天后的事了，只有他一个人回来，Bucky记得他走的时候带了一半的人，带回来的只有一身伤口。

应该是九头蛇，Bucky看着他还在流血的腹部，不太明白他为什么不去处理伤口。Rogers拉着他的手吻了吻手背，血腥味很重，Bucky拍了拍受惊吓的女儿，小家伙很勇敢，并没有哭出声。

“我们得离开这里，别担心，一切都交给我。”语气温柔的不像话，“Snow今天乖吗？”

Snow是Rogers给小家伙取的名字，他说，她叫雪，永远属于冬季。Bucky知道他不需要回答，这个名字从来没有被承认，他不是Winter，她也不是雪。

“宝贝……”Rogers贴上他的嘴唇，把血迹蹭到了他脸上，他们曾经一起为九头蛇卖命，任务结束时Rogers也会给他一个带着血腥味的吻，庆祝他们还活着，“你属于黑暗，我们一起下地狱。”

他们的嘴唇交叠在一起，Rogers不在乎自己的伤口，信息素失控，Bucky苍白着脸感知双腿间的湿热蜜液，他的女儿在蹭他的胸口，乳尖酸痒的感觉让呻吟逃出唇齿，也方便了舌头的侵略。Rogers把Bucky抵在墙上，手指插入他的发间，亲昵地像一对爱侣。

手指勾出花瓣处的蜜液，缓慢地插入让Bucky红了眼，他不适应，可是Rogers只是专心地亲吻他，手指无意的撩拨足够让他发颤，Bucky全身的力气都用在抱紧女儿上，小家伙发出抽噎的哭声，她饿了，可是Rogers并没有理会。

“等等，她饿了，我必须……”男人放开他的嘴唇，没有表情，但是Bucky知道他不高兴了，“我得给她喂奶。”

“当然，宝贝，别饿着她。”

Rogers一反常态地帮忙掀起他的上衣，发红的乳尖渗出乳汁，小家伙含住开始大力吮吸，酥麻的舒适感涌上来，“唔……”Rogers还在看着他，光是被这样火热的眼神盯住就让他脸上发烫。

而Rogers突然俯下身，鼻尖凑到那颗小小的奶味源头，然后和小女孩一样含住“食物”，把腥甜的乳汁吸进嘴里，咂咂有声地故意让Bucky听见，甚至用上了牙齿，轻轻咬住并拉扯。

“啊……别……”Bucky硬生生把尖叫咽回嗓子里，但这样的刺激立刻逼出了她的眼泪，“不要，不要在……”Rogers会当着女儿的面侵犯他吗？不，绝不可以，更糟糕的是，在这样羞耻的性事下达到了高潮，穴口的蜜液打湿了男人的膝盖。

好在Rogers失去了羞辱他的兴趣，吃饱了的孩子被放进摇篮，龟头抵住湿透了的穴口，Rogers着迷的嗅着带着果香的腺体，性器一挺到底，Bucky咬唇接受了一切。

事实上Rogers并没有折腾多久，Bucky再次高潮后他就抽身亲吻了omega的额头，去浴室洗干净了血污以及让自己冷静下来，最后他只是躺下，从后面搂住爱人的腰，低喃着转移计划。

“我们离开，他找不到我们……”超级士兵耗尽所有的力气，Bucky应该把匕首刺进他的心脏，他握住枕头下的刀柄，“我爱你……”

轻不可闻地叹息消散在黑夜里，什么都没有发生。


End file.
